


【安雷R】渴望是两种迷茫3

by Drakensberg



Category: aotuworld
Genre: Anmicius/Ray - Freeform, M/M, 安雷 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakensberg/pseuds/Drakensberg





	【安雷R】渴望是两种迷茫3

安迷修抱住我的时候，我也没想着要推开，就任他抱去了。没想到他心跳那么快，我房间隔音又好，搞得我只能听着两个人的心脏在安静的房间里一个劲疯跳。我模模糊糊觉得屁股硌得慌，挪了一下才反应过来，疼得我直接醒酒了。他的发质很硬，即使现在出了汗也摸起来厚重。他集中精力去搞下半身，刚刚被我拢上去的头发又颠下来。真的太长了，都遮住他的眼了。我拨开他的头发，好看清他皱起的眉。我本来觉得是安迷修赚到了，现在一看，反不那么觉得了。我说安迷修，你笑一下会死吗。

他脑袋凑过来，似乎有要接吻的意思，但找不对位置，只能胡乱吻在我的脖子、耳朵、鼻子和额头上。搞得我又痛又痒，只好主动贴过去了。算起来我俩一天内亲了不少次，小巷子里算我主动一次，医院里他……我咬咬他的嘴唇，舌头退出来问他：在医院怎么突然想起来吻我了？

他茫然的眼睛对着我，慢慢想退出来。我被他这动作搞得很不爽，吓了一跳都不止，正要骂他没轻没重时却见他拉住我的手说：在医院里，我拉着你的手，你也是这么发抖的。你可能讨厌什么都做不了的自己……但什么都不做的人更讨厌……对不对？

我吞了吞唾沫，觉得应该否认他。可就这么承认一次好像也没什么坏处。我看着这双眼，说不清到底是哪里有魅力……又或者迷住我的是安迷修这个人本身。

他一面抬起我的腰，一面安慰着我。我最初以为你是怕疼，后来发现你好像怕的是医院的味道。我猜我们都对这些有过不太好的回忆……不过，其实也没几个人能对医院感觉良好吧？他傻笑几下，用湿漉漉的额头蹭我的头发。所以我就吻你了，虽然挺失败的吧，一开始找不到方向还撞到你的鼻子了……

安迷修话真的多。我二哥也是那种话多的人。你跟他说一句话，他恨不得回你十句，且这十句都是废话，没有一句不是牛头对马嘴。高中有一次……大哥让我问他到底什么时候有空回家。隔了几天，二哥给我发回信息说他放暑假了，让我去机场接他。到了那儿才发现我被诓了，人倒是没接上，我反而被跟着去的大哥塞上了飞机。

我快要气死，他不考试我就不考试了？高中的期末考也是考试啊。我什么行李都没带，拿着钱包就上了飞机。飞机上的冷气冻得我鸡皮疙瘩掉一地，我真切怀疑这是一场我大哥二哥联手害死我的把戏。要么让我冻死，要么让我学习废掉，最后就能乖乖让我听他们的一套安排。我顾不上脏不脏了，裹着毯子将就着睡了一会。难过的要命。落地之后我又没拿手机，只能蹲机场干等。那几天高考刚结束，不少家长都带着孩子来海边散心。一下飞机就能看到一家一家的人聚在一起，和睦的不得了。我一个人，静止了一样坐在那塑料椅子上，仿佛我被世界孤立了一样。

好在我擅长应对孤独。因为孤独这东西你越是不熟悉，它就越加漫长难熬。一旦熟悉，就不再恐怖了。我幼儿园时永远都是最后一个被家长接走的。我爸没空来，但幼儿园又要求家长来接。于是我大哥就每天下了夜自习来接我。往往那个时候已经晚到没救了，连老师都显得很不耐烦。好在我这倒霉日子只持续了几个月。我大哥一上大学去就没人接我了，于是就换成了校车接送。

小学往后，家长会就成了我头号讨厌的日子。一般流程是，嗯，学生到校门口去把自己家长领到班，签到之后入座听会。要命就要命在，我家长根本就不会来，所以我要么坐在班里等着看其他同学一个个挽着自己家长的手进教室，要么就是在校园里干发呆。不过这时候乱逛，绝对不是一个明智的选择，因为你要从教学楼里出来，就势必会跟数量众多的家长逆流而行。仿佛山花烂漫时，独秀一朵翠绿西兰花。摩西分海都没这么壮观的。这个时候的家长往往不会在意逆行的你，目光只会投去寻找自己的孩子。

等了半天，我看见二哥过来接我。他递给我一个袋子，我打开一看：一条泳裤，海边小店买的均码。我憋了一肚子的气，就差拉满弓开骂了。我说，你放假回国了自己痛快玩去，我还有考试啊，高二期末考你懂不懂。跟着我就不说话了，任凭我二哥怎么费尽口舌我都不开口。我二哥和安迷修应该是一类人，废话多还没事瞎操心那种。什么事情都爱掺一把，最可气的是他自己心里清楚这是狗拿耗子瞎费劲，却还是壮士一去兮不复还。

开着租来的车一路到海边，我二哥才告诉我他是来补送我生日礼物的。我心说得了吧，这前十几年都没见你给我送过一个生日礼物，怎么今年偏想起来了？下车之后他从后备箱里拖出来一个冲浪板，绑的倒是花里胡哨的，拆起来费了不少力气。

我二哥打包票说绝对一周之内教会我冲浪，我冷眼瞧他白天说瞎话。我爬上去划水，刚划出去没一会听见二哥在岸上喊，我也没听清，就扭头看怎么回事。没成想一个浪拍过来，温凉的海水直接扑了上来……安迷修！我抓住他的头发，气不打一处来：你怎么回事！

他还是一脸茫然，红着脸说不出话来。

我按住他的肩膀想站起来，又想他难得开荤，这么快就交代也是处男之常情。进入贤者时间的人都腾不出脑细胞正常思考，我又骑虎难下，进退都没好处，只好勉强忍下气坐回去。不知道怎么回事，我总觉得方向不对劲。往下压了下，那不对劲的感觉突然就涌出来了。刺痛的，我拼命转移注意力好放松自己……对，冲浪。趴在冲浪板上漂浮是最惬意的……海浪一波一波推来，带着你整个身体随着浪潮起伏。海水扑上来，我总忍不住抖，但因为是开心地颤，所以渐渐放松下来，也失了力气，最后身体的每个部件都再不受我的理性控制了。我的胳膊也好，脑袋也罢，还有手指、腿、胃……总之全都失去了重量，变得不再像是我的一部分了……整个世界好像都在软绵绵的跟从本能漂流。

我沉默了好一会，着实吓到了安迷修，让他一连喊我好几声。他一开口，那股烦人的紧张劲就上来了，连着下面都跟着他那超速的心脏跳起来。我本想不理睬，模糊地睁开眼看看他又觉得舒服的发晕，只好告诉他闭嘴，只管亲就可以。

我迷迷糊糊的睁眼，习惯性的蹬腿翻身，一下子疼得清醒过来。安迷修正躺在我旁边，也不知道睡着没。我觉得口渴，床头柜上正好放了一罐啤酒，我就越过安迷修伸手去拿。可能是刚睡醒用不上力气，我没拿稳，啤酒直接砸到了安迷修脸上。他吓得坐起来，伸手往身旁乱摸，活像个找不到家长的小孩。我把手伸过去给他抓，他这才安下心来。我说抱歉啦，刚刚拿啤酒砸到你了。

他左手把落在枕头上的啤酒递给我。几点了？我打了个哈欠问他。

刚问出来我就傻了，喝啤酒的心思也跑了个一干二净，怎么能问这种问题呢。我动动指头，想甩开他的右手拿手机看时间，却被他给紧紧锢住。

他从床头柜上摸到他的手表，摁了一下。电子女声开始清晰地报出时间——北京时间14:37——我忍不住笑了。我说：你出来这么久，用不用给你家里打个电话？他摇摇头，说今天单位组织旅游，爸妈和艾比埃米也都跟着去了。

艾比和……埃比？上次在你家看见的弟弟妹妹？

埃米，很容易叫错吧？艾比是姐姐，埃米是弟弟，他俩是龙凤胎。他嘴角抿起了，眉眼柔和。

这样啊……那你小时候一定很热闹。我挤到他身边，我有两个哥哥，都差了好几岁……简直都不像一个妈生出来的。

那不挺好的吗？他过扭头来，你妈妈一定很省心，毕竟哥哥带弟弟比姐姐带弟弟和平多了。

我啧一声，想到混账大哥二哥的嘴脸，说得了吧，他俩见到我就来气。要不是因为生我，我妈也不会昏迷不醒，最后更不会走了。

刘海遮住了他的眼，和他的沉默一样让我不爽。我一嘴咬上去，他这才疼得开了腔，连声让我松开他的脑门。

懂了吧？我闹起来可是一夫当千的烦人，我大哥二哥没把我摁浴缸里淹死就已经不错了。我冲他吐吐舌头。

安迷修很傻地啊了一声，左手摸过来拨开我额前的头发。

然后，他极其恶心地，响亮地，在我的额头上啵了一口。

靠！你不嫌恶心吗安迷修！

我吓得想推开他，他却又抬起右手跟着亲了我的手背。他说，小时候，我妈都会在我睡前亲我的额头。她说，这是“妈妈疼爱你”的意思。

他松手，转而挽住我的胳膊。艾比后来告诉我……吻手背是“珍惜”的意思。所以我一直想……拥有去疼爱和珍惜他人的能力。

我一把堵住他的嘴，不然今天我准会酸死在这里。我说得了吧，你说这话自己都不脸红的吗！

他看上去有些失落，我在想我是不是把话说得太狠了。我把手收回来，我俩就这么躺了一会。三点的时候他起来，说他得回家去了。下午三点的太阳从阳台照进来，把他整个人都罩在了金色光圈里。我嗯了一声，看着他坐在床边磨磨蹭蹭地扣衬衫……穿裤子……拿起手机……太阳照的我也挺舒服，我刚闭眼，突然想起一件事：等等，我是不是没记你的电话？

他扭头，背着光有些看不清表情。跟着他点了点头，动作轻微。他那该死的刘海又垂下来遮住了他的眼睛。

有那么一瞬间，我误以为他要哭了。我伸手过去拉他，想从口袋里摸出他的手机。

你解不开锁的，告诉我你的电话吧。

我松手，意识到自己刚刚扒人大腿的行为十分傻逼，但现在乖乖报上手机号又实在是丢脸，于是在告诉了他号码后我问他，下周我有一个任务，你要不要跟着去体验一下？

是手天使的，我补充道，要去的话记得剪一下你那刘海。

光圈里的他笑出了声，并向我点了点头。

tbc


End file.
